


Desire

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange side effect makes Yosuke unable to control himself from taking what he wants and needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

The night was strangely fitting for the circumstances that had come to pass.

It wasn’t expected at all.

It had been one of those instances were Yosuke took the hit in place of Souji, shoving him out of the way in time. The hit was minimal, barely managing to skid away in time to only have the slightest bit of a bite mark on his arm. The teeth from the Shadow were surprisingly sharp, and he could see the blood dripping down onto the floor amidst the flashing lights in the room.

Souji was the first to notice being as close as he was. Running over as Yukiko had cast a fire spell to destroy the Shadow. Once the threatening presence had vanished, the others ran over with concerned looks at Yosuke.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s just a scratch-“

“Just a scratch? Yosuke you’re bleeding all over your arm.” Yukiko moved over to cast as strong of a healing spell she could muster, but even her magic arsenal was running low. “I can’t do much else than that…Souji-kun we’re probably better off heading back for the day.”

“I agree.”

“But partner I’m fine-“

“No, you’re not. Besides, we’ve been training for a while already, and I’m sure we’re about that point of needing to rest. We’ll pick it back up tomorrow.”

With a sigh of defeat, Yosuke had managed to rip some of the lower part of his shirt to wrap his arm until he could get home to treat it properly.

Meanwhile, Souji was more than a little concerned about Yosuke.

He normally got over that uneasy feeling after Yosuke would take a hit for him relatively quickly, but this time he had a strange sense of something feeling off. Knowing himself, he was probably just over thinking it. Yet he still found himself staring at Yosuke as they headed back to the entrance to the TVs, allowing them access back to the real world.

Of course, that was probably just an excuse to stare at Yosuke more than he normally would. It seemed to be a habit that he couldn’t really help lately.

“Make sure you clean that properly when you get home. Healing spells can only do so much for surface wounds.” Yukiko instructed him further as she gave a small wave while parting ways with Chie by her side.

The night air had been a bit chilly earlier, but Yosuke felt strangely fine despite that now.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow partner.”

Souji suddenly reached over to grip onto the other’s shoulder.

“No. You’re coming home with me.”

“Trying to pick me up? Man you didn’t even take me out to dinner yet.”

Souji gave him a slightly serious look as Yosuke rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, yeah all right. Are you that worried about me?”

As Souji let his hand fall back at his side, he started on the short walk from the shopping district back to the neighborhood where his uncle’s house resided.

Yosuke couldn’t help but to dislike the loss of Souji’s hand on him. He inwardly slapped himself for thinking such things.

At first, the evening went pretty normal. They rummaged through the kitchen to make some form of a quick dinner, more than happy to find that Dojima was not coming home that evening and Nanako headed to bed shortly after they arrived.

Heading upstairs to finally start tending to Yosuke’s arm, Souji had him sitting on the couch, taking off the strip of cloth that was stained with hints of blood.

“Tell me, do you ever think before you jump out in front of me like you do?”

“Not really.” Yosuke laughed softly with a smile. “I just see you’re in trouble, and I’d rather I be hurt before you ever were.”

For a long time, Yosuke had asked himself the very same question. Somewhere, deep down, he knew he never wanted to see Souji hurt. Even in the smallest sense, no matter how small it might seem to anyone else, he only wanted to see Souji happy and healthy and alive and wearing that perfect smile that he only seemed to show a lot when they were alone together.

Yosuke felt his arm throb a little strangely but he figured it was just the peroxide Souji had rubbed along it.

“Well I feel the same about you, which is why I try to end the battles as quickly as I can.”

Souji finished wrapping his arm with a small portion of tape over the gauze that was now covering the cut.

“Thanks.” Yosuke was again a little disappointed with not having Souji’s hands on him. That was when he felt that throbbing again on his arm, his body seeming much colder all of the sudden. Was there a drop in temperature in the room?

“I’m going to change, and then we can play a game or something. You left a pair of pajamas here when you last stayed over.” Souji went over to the dresser, pulling out the clothes in question and setting them on the arm of the couch for him. “If you want to use the bathroom first go ahead.”

“Oh right, thanks partner.” Yosuke stood up, grabbing the clothes before going into the bathroom and closing the door. As he held the clothes near his chest, he could smell what smelled like Souji. Too many images flashed in his mind after that, nights that he had been wrapped up in his sheets with the forbidden thoughts induced by Souji’s voice filling his mind. Giving into the deepest and darkest of the desires that he had lingering there, always trying to push them further away to the point of not existing.

But they did exist.

The gauze dampened somewhat with a hint of blood as he felt a sudden change occurring. A strange sense of something flowing through him that wasn’t  _normal_.

His body felt too cold, heart racing, hands suddenly clenching onto the sink as he tried to stabilize himself. Staring at the mirror, he let out a shuddering exhale of breath, seeing how his teeth looked sharper in just the blink of an eye.

Shaking his head and trying to calm down, he suddenly felt a deep need, a thirst that overcame him and caused him to reach for the doorknob and walk back into the bedroom. Souji had just finished tugging on his nightshirt, sweat pants clinging on his hips now as he was approached by the brunet.

“Forget something-“

It felt like his body was reeling on a high that he had never felt before. His mind intent on getting what he wanted-what he needed-and it was only Souji who could provide that to him. Closing in on him, he gripped onto the silverette’s sides which caused Souji to falter back in the process as he ended up pinned between the wall and Yosuke.

Inhaling slowly along Souji’s neck, brown eyes stared intently at his neck that was bare to him without the popped collar that would have normally been in the way. “You…have something I want partner…”

Souji was completely dumbfounded. Just having Yosuke so close to feel his breath at his neck, the way his hips aligned with his own, it was like something out of his daydreams. Swallowing uneasily, he tried to find a grasp on the situation, the light lick on his neck not helping matters any. “What are you possibly saying…Yosuke are you all right?”

“I will be once I get what I need from you.” He bore his teeth somewhat, letting them gently nip at the skin, not enough to puncture yet.

The feeling made Souji tense up. Grey eyes caught sight of the bandaged arm to see hints of blood on the gauze. The only thought reeling in his mind was that somehow it was a side effect from the Shadow, because the next thing he knew he felt teeth scraping his skin again to the point that a slight bit of pain was felt. “A-Ah…Yosuke..why…”

Yosuke ran his tongue out, licking the small line of blood that trailed out on the other’s neck. “You taste…so good.” His words were practically moaned along his skin.

This had to be some cliché occurrence. Was Yosuke really baring teeth at his neck like a vampire would? What was worse was that Souji found himself running his hands out onto his sides as if to silently push him further into it. Part of it was him being selfish in his desires for Yosuke; the other was assuming responsibility for the side effect that Yosuke had to endure because of him.

Mostly he just wanted to feel more of that heated touch Yosuke gave him.

“Take...whatever you need to.”

The implication was already there, although the difference was that Yosuke already had full intent on taking what he wanted.

In the back of his mind, the warning bells were ringing, but his body seemed to be too set on quenching that thirst he had. He could tell it wasn’t him, it was some weird side effect from being cut by that Shadow, and knowing Souji he had already long since picked up on that fact as well.

It felt wrong, made him feel so dirty forcing himself on Souji. But he knew it wasn’t just the blood he was after then. No, he had needed Souji himself for too long now, and constantly denying himself of that fact.

Teeth finally melded into the skin that had already been marked once for good measure, the idea of teasing completely overlooked as Yosuke found himself unable to hold back as he let his fangs dig deeply into the other’s skin. He could feel how Souji clung onto him suddenly with those hands, the sharp intake of breath and shuddering gasp with a hint of a moan thereafter.

It was enough to let a low moan of his vibrate throughout the sucking, the need for him growing even further. The warmth and taste of his blood lingering at his tongue should’ve been completely revolting, but he could hardly get enough of it. Souji’s soft and sweet moans and gasps still being heard with each rough suck on his skin, he found himself too aroused.

If this kept up, he’d end up going as far as he did in the dreams he had too often lately that were always revolving around Souji and no one else.

_tbc?_


End file.
